Will's Birthday
Will's Birthday is the third episode of the second series of The Inbetweeners. It first aired on April 16th, 2009 on E4. Plot Jay steals a flyer for a "sexy" party being held by Louise Graham from their school and the boys decide to go. However, the party clashes with Will's sophisticated birthday dinner and Will eventually persuades the others that his dinner is more important. The boys all attempt to get a date for Will's dinner, but everyone seems to be going to this party being held, with Will's love interest Charlotte rejecting his dinner. Simon introduces his French "friend" Patrice (played by Vladimir Consigny) that he has to look after for a while, and Will's mum takes a particular shine to him. Will's birthday comes and his present from his mum is a black vest that his mum thinks looks cool. The day doesn't get much better as his dinner comes along and there isn't a female in sight. After being branded “paedophiles” by a group of drunk underage girls and finding an angry stripper on the doorstep, Will agrees maybe going to Louise's party is better than nothing. The boys are denied entry to the party with the exception of Patrice, who abandons the group without a second thought. The Inbetweeners bar Will decide to climb the fence, with Will deciding to crawl under the fence (crawling through dog poop in the process.) Having to take his jacket off, he is revealed to be wearing his black vest and gets ridiculed by many people at the party for doing so. Will then gets a shock when he finds Patrice and Charlotte about to have sex, causing him to leave heartbroken. With the other boys not having any luck either, the group decides to cut their losses and just leave. Turning to go the boy's see Mark Donovan (who had just turned up) standing menacingly behind Will. Realising that the bully is no doubt looking for Charlotte, Will spots an opportunity. Distancing himself from the situation, McKenzie informs Donovan that he is leaving before vengefully informing him where he can find Charlotte (knowing full well that Patrice will be on the receiving end of Donovan's wrath). Will is then ordered (or more accurately told) to leave by Donovan and happily obliges. Knowing what is about to happen, Will bids Donovan farewell and walks out, the rest of the boys following suit. With this the Inbetweeners take their revenge on Patrice. Now, just as he ditched them on the doorstep, they in-turn abandon him to his fate without a moment's hesitation. What happened after this is not revealed but if Will's narration comment is anything to go by shortly after they left Mark discovered the exchange student together with Charlotte. Donovan proceeded to "savagely" beat up Patrice, presumably ruining Louise's party and costing her all of her popularity. This would have also landed Donovan and Gilbert in trouble, though Simon may have avoided it by claiming (truthfully) that he wasn't there and that Patrice was the one who left the group of his own accord. Will, however, considered it his best gift that year! After leaving the group are granted a brief respite from their misfortune. Simon initially displays some concern about what Donovan might do to Patrice, though this is more out of concern for his own well-being rather than Patrice's. The others, however, (especially Will) couldn't care less, thinking Patrice brought it on himself. Despite Will despairing at how miserable his birthday has been, the group manages to crack a smile and the mood is soon lightened as they make jokes about Will's sex life (or rather lack of it) and Neil's Dad's sexuality. Now slightly cheered up the boys decide to go back to Will's and spend the night playing video games, a prospect they look forward to. Unfortunately, just as things are starting to look up, the groups happiness proves to be short-lived. At that moment, an angry voice shouts out accusingly. The four boys have unintentionally walked past the residence of the group of drunk young girls Patrice tried to chat up, who have not forgotten their previous encounter. As promised they send their older brother chasing after the group, the infuriated man charges towards them armed with a cricket bat. As the Inbetweeners run for their lives, Will laments miserably that "This is the tin hat" and he ends the episodes live-action sequence by declaring this the "Worst birthday ever!" Just before the credits roll, Will reflects back on the events of the episode. He says with that incident his birthday or "Dog s**t, singlet heartbreak day as he's now come to think of it, was over and it's fair to say it hadn't been the best". Even so, he admits that he has learnt one very important life lesson from all this; "If you go round to Neil's don't play with his Lego!" Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2